nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 5
NoDQ Eastern Episode 5 is the tenth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eighty-fifth episode overall. Matches Superman v Hakushi Superman blocks a kick from Hakushi and fires back with a punch. Hakushi takes Superman down with a series of judo throws. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman gets Hakushi in a submission move but Hakushi gets free. Hakushi throws Superman to the outside then leaps onto him with a cross body dive and an Asai moonsault. Hakushi throws Superman back into the ring and leaps onto him with a guillotine legdrop. Superman catches Hakushi off-guard and Irish whips him into the corner for a superplex before diving onto him from the top rope with a splash for a 2-count. Superman gives Hakushi a sitdown powerbomb for another 2-count. Superman then delivers a sitdown crucifix powerbomb for another 2-count. Hakushi gives Superman with a stuff kick and then a pair of dropkicks. Superman ends up tangled in the ropes and Hakushi repeatedly kicks him before flipping onto Superman from the top rope, knocking Superman to the outside. Hakushi tries to dive onto Superman but misses and Superman capitalises with a huge splash over the top rope onto Hakushi’s prone body. Superman throws Hakushi into the ring apron then whips him back into the ring. The two men trade attacks in the ring until Hakushi surprises Superman with the Poison Mist and Buzzsaw Kick. He covers Superman but Superman’s foot is under the ropes. Hakushi attempts another Poison Mist but Superman ducks it and fires Hakushi into the ropes, catching him with the Super STO for the pin, the 3-count and the third spot in the NoDQ International Championship match at Jackpot. Winner: Superman After the match, Bobby Spade announces that Mr. Clean will not face Freddy Krueger for the NoDQ CAW Championship as previously announced, but will instead face the Terminator with the stipulation that the winner will keep their job permanently but the loser will be publicly fired on NoDQ Eastern. Lex Luger and Sting v Leatherface & Freddy Krueger During Luger’s entrance, Bobby Spade announces that Mr. Clean and Superman will face one another in a Cage Match on the following episode. Additionally, the final NoDQ International Championship qualifying match will take place and Bobby promises to announce Freddy Krueger’s opponent for Jackpot. Bobby also announces Batman and the Joker will face off at the mega event. Freddy Krueger and Sting begin as the legal men, but Freddy immediately tags in Leatherface, wanting no part of Sting. Leatherface tries to give Sting a shoulder block but Sting dodges. Sting gives Leatherface a fireman’s carry and tags in Lex Luger. Luger suplexes Leatherface then tags Sting back in. Sting gives Leatherface a bulldog and tags Luger back in. Luger gives Leatherface an atomic drop before tagging in Sting. Sting DDTs Leatherface and tags in Luger. Luger gives Leatherface a military press drop. Leatherface fights back with a sidewalk slam and tags in Freddy. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy bodyslams Luger then gives him a bulldog before tagging Leatherface back in. Leatherface gives Luger a train wreck. Leatherface gives Luger an Alabama Slam before tagging Freddy back in. Freddy gives Luger an overhead belly-to-belly suplex off the top rope. Freddy tags Leatherface back in. Leatherface gives Luger a DDT and tags Freddy. Freddy tries to give Luger a suplex but Liger fights back and snapmares Freddy before tagging in Sting. Sting gives Freddy a series of punches followed by a trio of suplexes. Sting applies a Figure 4 Leg Lock but Freddy refuses to tap out. Sting Irish whips Freddy into the corner and follows in with a Stinger Splash before locking in the Scorpion Death Lock. Leatherface enters the ring to break up the hold and stomps away at Sting. Sting tries to suplex Leatherface into the ring but Leatherface reverses it, sending Sting to the outside. Leatherface leaps onto Sting and attacks him as Freddy suplexes Luger into the ring. All four men brawl variously in the ring and the referee is knocked down in the confusion. Freddy retrieves the NoDQ CAW Championship from under the ring and tries to hit Sting with it. Sting avoids the attack and hits Freddy with a Scorpion Death Drop, covering him for the 3-count as the referee recovers. Winners: Sting & Lex Luger Debuts * Hakushi Category:Season 5